


Surprise

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: It's Christmas Day!, M/M, Sherlock is adorable, Watson is angry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson tiene lo que parece su primer arrebato. ¿El motivo? Sherlock, siempre Sherlock. ¿Sabrá arreglarlo éste?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/?action=view&current=Drabble_Sherlock.jpg)

 

La nieve se acumula en el estrecho alféizar de la ventana por la que John mira a través. Uno a uno van cayendo los copos, blanqueando la gris ciudad de Londres, haciéndola aún si cabe más fría.  
El hombre suspira.

\- Es Navidad.

\- Bravo, John, me asombra tu capacidad de deducción.

Watson bufa y se da la vuelta de cara a su excéntrico amigo.

\- Es Navidad y estoy aquí contigo.

\- ¿Desearías estar en alguna otra parte... ? - responde con una pregunta Sherlock.

Es mordaz, sabe que lo ha sido y, es más, no le importa lo más mínimo.

\- Desearía no estar aquí, para empezar - responde el ex-soldado, apartándose de la ventana y caminando hacia él.- No quiero tener que aguantar tus quejas también en Navidad. Eres un amargado.

Sherlock alza ambas cejas, realmente sorprendido esta vez.

\- Caray, Watson, sólo es Navidad no tu cumpleaños.

\- Oh sí, tal vez deba refrescarte la memoria de aquel día, ese 7 de agosto que pasamos juntos... ¡atrapando a un asesino!

El otro carraspea. No esperaba esa respuesta y por primera vez en su vida no sabe qué decir. Nunca le ha pasado algo así y se siente del todo confundido.

\- Voy a ir a casa de Sarah a cenar, te pongas como te pongas. No voy a pasar un sólo minuto más en ésta casa oyéndote elucubrar sobre víctimas, asesinos y cabezas cortadas. Eres tú, tu trabajo, y después tú y tu trabajo. Nunca hay espacio para mí. ¡Estoy más que harto!

Se oyen, entonces, unas llaves en la cerradura y entra la señora Hudson.

\- ¿Interrumpo algo? Oí voces desde fuera...

Sherlock se levanta enseguida a ayudarla. Va cargada con muchas bolsas.

\- En absoluto. Sólo... hablábamos. Déjeme ayudarla.

Deja las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina y comienza a sacar cosas y más cosas. La señora Hudson también saca y ordena casi a la misma vez. Watson, por el contrario, se encuentra parado en medio del salón, observándoles con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué es todo eso?

\- Nuestra cena de Navidad - contesta Sherlock, sacando un enorme pavo de una de las bolsas.

Y es entonces cuando Watson entiende.

\- Oh. Lo siento, yo...

\- ¿Me ayudas a cocinarlo? No creo poder yo solo...

\- Claro - se acerca presuroso y al ir a coger el pavo congelado roza su mano con los dedos. En realidad no ha sido un accidente.- Gracias...

Puede que la boca de su inteligente amigo no sonría, pero sí que lo hacen sus ojos.  
Brillan con el espíritu navideño, y eso es suficiente para que John se sienta satisfecho y feliz.

Tendrá las navidades que siempre ha querido, rodeado de gente a la que ama.

 

 

 

**+.+ FIN +.+**


End file.
